


Cover Art for The Autumn Effect

by coverArtist (inklesspen)



Series: Cover Art [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/pseuds/coverArtist





	Cover Art for The Autumn Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Autumn Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117836) by [Jadells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadells/pseuds/Jadells). 



Original image by [an unknown photographer](https://pxhere.com/en/photo/931907).

Description: _Ginkgo trees with yellow leaves line either side of a road. At the far end, a building is barely visible._


End file.
